Uma companhia indesejada no Natal
by Lizzie B. Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando um Malfoy começa a seguir uma Weasley no Natal? Tudo que ela queria fazer “era” se livrar do Malfoy.


**Resumo: **O que acontece quando um Malfoy começa a seguir uma Weasley no Natal? Tudo que ela queria fazer "era" se livrar do Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: Eu não sou uma escritora profissional e muito menos tenho a criatividade de J.K.R. Sendo assim, Harry Potter não me pertence e essa fanfic tem meros fins recreativos.

Uma companhia (in)desejada no Natal

Nunca deixe pra fazer tudo de última hora.

Esse é o melhor conselho que eu posso dar pra vocês enquanto tento comprar os presentes de Natal para minha penca de irmãos, esposas de irmãos e sobrinhos no Beco Diagonal.

Já foi o tempo em que eu achei que o mais famoso centro comercial bruxo de Londres era grande. Eu devia ter por volta de uns 10 anos quando viemos comprar os livros do meu irmão Ron, estava maravilhada. Mas hoje, tenho que me render à ciência trouxa aceitando que tudo é relativo, e o Beco, realmente, faz jus ao nome.

O vento frio soprava na capital inglesa e para piorar eu tinha o peso de dezenas de sacolas nas mãos. Olhei pra o relógio e tomei um susto, 8 horas da noite! Minha mãe havia marcado a tradicional ceia em família para as nove e eu ainda tinha que comprar um presente para Harry!

Apesar de eu e Harry termos terminado nosso namoro no fim do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts de maneira brusca e totalmente dramática, pode-se dizer que eu não guardo nenhum rancor dele. Na verdade foi até um alívio pra mim, já que nós não tínhamos quase nenhum interesse em comum a não ser a paixão pelo quadribol, mas se fosse só por isso eu poderia casar com qualquer bruxo!

Minha vida estava bem melhor. Tinha me formado como jornalista e trabalhava no profeta diário como co-editora chefe, além de ter escrito um romance de sucesso publicado no mundo trouxa. Esse último era a maior fonte da minha fortuna, mas quase ninguém sabia dessa minha aventurazinha.

Saí da minha última loja com o relógio que tinha comprado pra Harry devidamente embrulhado. Após 4 horas exaustivas de compras eu finalmente poderia voltar pra casa e me arrumar.

Já estava me afastando da área mais aglomerada do Beco dirigindo-me a sua saída quando uma rajada de vento arrancou meu cachecol do pescoço, que saiu voando, como se tivesse vida, em direção a uma rua residencial. Abaixei-me para apanhá-lo levando um susto ao ouvir o estrondo de uma porta sendo escancarada e uma mulher gritando.

-Sai daqui Malfoy! – o nome fez com que eu ficasse alerta e levantasse os olhos dando de cara com um loiro sendo enxotado da casa por uma mulher morena com cabelos curtos usando um roupão – E nunca mais volte, entendeu?

Ela nem deu tempo pra ele responder fechando rapidamente a porta.

-Não que eu quisesse voltar pra aí mesmo! – ele estava raivoso, mas ao mesmo tempo impecável. Eu tinha me esquecido de como o Malfoy era bonito, apesar de intragável!

-Essa foi impagável, Malfoy. – aproveitei a oportunidade pra fazer uma chacota com ele. Quem estava por baixo agora?

-Ah, eu só posso ter ganhado na loteria pra ser expulso da casa da minha namorada e ser ridicularizado por uma Weasley no mesmo dia!

-Boa noite pra você também. – falei educadamente enquanto tentava parar de analisar o corpo másculo dele. Coloquei minhas sacolas no chão e comecei a enrolar o meu cachecol no pescoço para evitar que ele voasse de novo.

-Só se for pra você porque eu... DROGA! – eu não estava olhando pra ele no momento e acabei fazendo uma cara de espanto – Meu casaco ficou lá dentro!

-Entre lá e pegue. – falei simplesmente.

-Você não entende. Da última vez em que eu tentei entrar sem ela deixar acabei sendo preso por um policial, afinal essa é uma rua trouxa!

-Calma Malfoy. Você não é tão rico? Compra outro casaco. O Beco é logo ali e-

-DROGA! – me assustei de novo, ele não podia parar de gritar? – Minha carteira estava dentro do casaco!

-Bom, nesse caso, o problema é seu. Eu já vou indo que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que aturar um Malfoy irritante reclamando de tudo. – eu estava completamente virada de costas para ele quando senti sua mão no meu ombro por cima do tecido do sobretudo – O que foi agora? – fui meio grossa, mas eu já estava bem atrasada e minha mãe ia me matar se eu chegasse tarde à ceia.

-Você não pode me deixar assim sozinho, com frio e sem dinheiro em pleno Natal, Weasley. Cadê o seu espírito natalino? – ele fez uma cara de coitadinho muito fofa e irresistível.

-Tudo bem. – falei meio sem pensar direito pegando uma das sacolas de presentes e desembrulhando o presente de Ron "Espero que essa boa ação seja revertida em bônus depois!" – Toma. – estendi a ele uma jaqueta de couro preta que eu tinha comprado de presente para o meu irmão. – Agora larga do meu pé e vai embora.

-É só isso? E você acha que eu vou voltar pra casa como? – ele fez um biquinho ridículo, mas convenhamos, ele não deixava de ser lindo.

Até um tempo atrás ele poderia aparatar, mas os comensais descobriram, na Guerra, uma maneira de burlar os feitiços protetores das casas, então o novo Ministro da Magia achou melhor proibir a prática das aparatações, cobrando multas pesadas para quem desobedecesse a regra.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Além do mais eu vou a pé, a não ser que você queira uma carona a pé...

-Ótimo, então eu vou te acompanhar. – quando vi, ele já tinha pegado um monte de sacolas das minhas mãos e estava do meu lado esperando eu andar.

-Eu não acredito. – estava com uma expressão de choque.

-Eu você aproveitava a oportunidade, já que não é todo dia que um Malfoy lindo e maravilhoso carrega suas compras. – sorriu sedutor, o que foi bem estranho!

-Ou um Malfoy irritante começa a te seguir! – ele fingiu raiva e o vento soprou de novo – Vamos logo antes que eu congele e não chegue a tempo ao jantar em família.

...

Fomos em silêncio o caminho todo, até que chegamos ao prédio em que eu morava, fiquei meio relutante na hora de entrar.

-Pronto Malfoy. Já chegamos, agora me dê minhas compras e pode ir. – tentei pegar as sacolas de suas mãos, mas ele se afastou impedindo que eu o fizesse.

-Não seria cavalheiro de minha parte se eu não te ajudasse a levar todas essas sacolas lá para cima. – fiquei meio sem ação, mas acabei deixando, eu só ia perceber depois que tinha me metido na maior roubada.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento entrando e segurando a mesma para que o Malfoy pudesse passar.

-Coloque ali no sofá. – apontei para o móvel que estava no meio da sala do apartamento espaçoso.

Achei que já estava livre do "problema", mas ele só estava começando.

-Terminou? Agora pode-

-Que falta de educação, Weasley. Nem vai me oferecer um chocolate quente? – ain que cara folgado!

-Você quer um chocolate quente, _Malfoy_? – falou com os dentes cerrados e bastante ironia na voz.

-Já que você está oferecendo, eu aceitaria sim. Com muito açúcar e sem canela!

Ah! Mas era um desaforado mesmo, ainda dando ordens!

Trouxe uma xícara do chocolate que eu tinha feito de manhã pra mim.

-Só falta me dizer agora que quer biscoitos. – ri um pouco, mas quando entrei na sala me assustei. Ele estava acomodado no sofá em meio às sacolas com a televisão ligada.

-Biscoitos seria uma boa idéia! - respondeu com tranqüilidade.

-Argh, eu e minha boca grande! Ginny você é a pessoa mais idiota do mundo bruxo! – bati com a mão na minha testa vendo o sorrisinho malvado do Malfoy.

"Merlim, eu vou querer uma recompensa muito boa, muito boa mesmo!"

-Pronto, fique ai, que eu vou me arrumar, senão eu vou me atrasar e... 9 horas e 15 minutos! Droga!

Fui para o meu quarto e acabei tomando um banho lento, já estava atrasada mesmo. 10 minutos a mais ou a menos não iam fazer diferença.

Meu dia estava horrível e para completar eu ainda tinha esquecido minhas roupas do lado de fora do banheiro da suíte. Estava tudo tão ruim que não podia mesmo piorar!

Ah, eu me esqueci do detalhe do Malfoy, podia piorar _sim_!

Quando eu saí do banheiro enrolada com a toalha quase caí para trás, o loiro estava sentado na minha cama.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu gritei pegando uma almofada da cama e jogando em cima dele.

-Calma! Eu só ia te dizer que estava indo embora e- - eu continuava jogando várias coisas em cima dele até que algo acertou ele na testa e ele caiu da cama com um gemido de dor.

-Malfoy?! – perguntei com medo de que ele tivesse morrido.

Ele estava deitado no chão com um corte na testa saindo um pouco de sangue, mas eu estava tão estressada que acabei surtando.

-Desculpa Malfoy, eu não queria te machucar assim. Desculpa, olha, eu vou pegar mais biscoitos pra você e- - eu estava ajoelhada próximo a cabeça dele avaliando os danos do corte e quase chorando.

-Eu estou muito mal... – falou ele com uma voz arrastada como se estivesse morrendo, foi ai que percebi que ele estava se aproveitando da minha culpa.

Não pensei duas vezes e dei um peteleco no local do ferimento.

-Seu idiota! Se levante e sente na cama. – eu devia estar muito louca porque em vez de expulsar ele eu fui ao banheiro pegar o kit médico e percebi que eu estava só de toalha. Voltei pro quarto e peguei a lingerie, uma regata branca e uma cueca samba-canção que eu usava como short.

Troquei de roupa no banheiro e fui em direção a cama com o kit em mãos para ajeitar a testa do Malfoy. Ele parecia uma criancinha machucada esperando que a mãe viesse o ajudar.

Sentei do lado dele e puxei seu queixo para que ele virasse o rosto em minha direção fazendo com que nossos olhos se encontrassem. Foi um momento bem constrangedor em que me perdi no olhar do inimigo. Seus olhos eram cinza e combinavam com seus cabelos platinados e seu rosto pálido agora manchado levemente de sangue que já havia secado.

Parei de divagar e desviei os olhos pra pegar um algodão e molhar ele em água oxigenada para limpar o ferimento. Ele fechou os olhos e franziu a testa com o leve arder.

-Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver o Malfoy despencar de sua pose de fortão.

-Nunca diga nunca. – ele falou enigmático.

-Pronto. – coloquei um esparadrapo no ferimento e me levantei ainda um pouco constrangida – Agora vá pra sala que eu preciso me trocar e depois eu te levo de carro até sua casa.

Ele ficou olhando pra mim meio sem ação e acatou o que eu pedi, mas antes parou na porta:

-Tava falando sério na parte dos biscoitos? – eu sorri e disse que ele podia ir pegar mais na cozinha.

...

Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho e ajeitei a franja para dar o caimento certo a ela. Passei a mão pelo vestido tomara-que-caia rosa claro que era colado em cima e alargava levemente no quadril voltando a afinar na altura do joelho. Coloquei um colar de ouro branco bem fino com um único pingente e os brincos do conjunto, além de uma sandália meia pata preta para quebrar a delicadeza do _look_.

Já estava saindo do quarto quando me lembrei de borrifar um pouco de perfume.

Malfoy estava sentado na sala com um pote de biscoitos vazios enquanto cochilava com a televisão ligada, ele estava tão sereno que fiquei com pena de acordá-lo, mas ai me veio a lembrança de como ele era folgado e eu o sacudi sem nenhuma piedade.

-Hey! O que é isso? – ele acordou assustado.

-Vamos! – peguei a chave do carro, minha bolsa e o sobretudo indo pra frente da porta enquanto ele desligava a televisão e me seguia carregando as sacolas com os presentes.

Ficamos parados na frente do elevador que demorava a chegar, eu já ia imaginando a preocupação da minha mãe que devia estar frustrada ligando pra o meu celular, que está descarregado, e deixando mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

O elevador chegou e entramos sem falar nada até que ele freou bruscamente fazendo com que eu quase caísse sendo segurada por ele que logo me soltou quando recuperei meu equilíbrio.

-Não acredito! - eu disse quando percebi que tinha faltado energia no prédio – Essas coisas só acontecem comigo! São mais de 11 horas e eu ainda não cheguei à casa dos meus pais! – eu estava quase chorando.

-Calma. Pelo menos você não está sozinha. – revirei os olhos em direção a ele.

-Como se você fosse a melhor espécie de companhia, Malfoy.

-Pois é, fique desdenhando e passará a véspera de Natal sem ninguém e- - as luzes voltaram repentinamente.

-Ah! Merlim é bom! – eu agradeci efusivamente e quando o elevador chegou à garagem eu o apressei – Vamos logo Malfoy antes que eu desista de te dar uma carona.

Ele não falou nada, parecia estar chateado, extremamente chateado.

Ele me guiou até a Mansão Malfoy que havia herdado quando seus pais morreram na guerra.

As luzes estavam todas apagadas e o ambiente parecia desolador o que me deu um aperto no coração. Eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho em um dia como o Natal! Foi ai que, quando ele ia saindo do carro, meu espírito natalino falou mais alto e eu o puxei pelo ombro.

-Você não me disse que ia passar o Natal sozinho. – falei com a voz levemente baixa.

-E você acha que eu estava com você por quê? – fiquei meio chocada, quer dizer que ele estava me seguindo o dia todo pra não ficar só? Então eu me lembrei de sua namorada:

-E aquela sua namorada?

-Eu até pretendia passar o Natal com ela, mas como você viu, ela me expulsou da casa dela, porque eu disse que não queria um compromisso sério. – tudo bem, ele conseguiu. Meu coração estava tão amolecido que eu não sei como, mas acabei convidando ele a se juntar com minha família na ceia natalina.

-Vem, entra no carro antes que eu mude de idéia. – sorri pra ele que respondeu da mesma forma.

...

A Toca não ficava exatamente perto de Londres, era preciso dirigir durante, pelo menos, 30 minutos.

No caminho o Malfoy, que já havia voltado a ser um folgado, ligou o som colocando em uma rádio em que tocava clássicos do rock e começou a cantar, eu achei tão engraçado que acabei acompanhando ele na cantoria.

Quando chegamos à Toca, estacionei o carro logo na entrada e ao olhar para o lado percebi o nervosismo do Malfoy.

-Você vai entrar comigo, não precisa se preocupar. – ele continuava nervoso – Olha, se eu não quisesse você aqui eu simplesmente não tinha te chamado.

-Não é isso... – ele começou pausadamente – É que você está muito bonita, não, você _é_ muito bonita.

Minhas bochechas coraram e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer então só o agradeci e pedi que ele me ajudasse a carregar os presentes até a Toca.

Abri lentamente a porta da casa e vi minha família toda reunida em volta da árvore de Natal. Mamãe tinha um semblante preocupado.

-Virginia Molly Weasley! Onde você estava que só chegou agora? Você quer matar sua mãe de preocupação?

-Desculpe mãe, mas é que eu acabei me enrolando. – sorri amarelo.

-Não importa! Você está aqui e isso é importante.

Ron vinha em minha direção me abraçar.

-Ginny, você veio... – nesse momento a porta abriu mais um pouquinho e o Malfoy apareceu carregando os presentes – e trouxe o Malfoy?!

-Ron, seja educado! Eu o encontrei no Beco Diagonal e ele ia passar o Natal sozinho então eu o convidei. – falei baixinho só pra que meu irmão escutasse.

-Então você quer fazer caridade trazendo o inimigo para a Toca? – sussurrou de volta.

-Me entenda, ele não é o mesmo Malfoy que conhecemos em Hogwarts, dê uma chance a ele.

-Tudo bem então. Mas só porque é Natal! – Ron avançou em direção ao Malfoy que temeu ser atacado, mas o ruivo apenas estendeu sua mão – Seja bem-vindo ao Natal da família Weasley.

-Obrigado.

Eu sorri em agradecimento para meu irmão e ajudei o Malfoy peguei as sacolas com os presentes e coloquei perto da árvore de Natal indo abraçar o resto dos familiares e amigos.

Já era quase meia noite e a ceia havia sido servida fazia muito tempo, então eu e meu convidado fomos comer algo na cozinha.

...

-Mamãe é bem pontual com as reuniões de família. – falei como se estivesse me justificando por termos perdido a ceia.

-Não tem problema, é melhor comer uma ceia na cozinha do que estar em um sofá à meia noite comendo um pacote de bolachas. – a imagem de um solitário Malfoy apareceu na minha cabeça, isso corroeu meu coração mais um pouquinho.

-Você é sempre tão sozinho? – falei enquanto começava a comer minha comida.

-Bom, meus pais morreram na Guerra e desde então eu vivo sozinho na Mansão Malfoy. – meus olhos ficaram marejados – Por favor, não chore. Não quero que sinta pena de mim. – ele aproximou a mão de meu rosto para limpar a lágrima que caíra.

-Não é isso, eu só fiquei triste. – ele se aproximou lentamente de mim e me beijou na testa.

-Não há motivos para ficar triste, Virgínia. – eu me assustei ao ouvir ele me chamar pelo nome – Eu estou aqui, e graças a você, eu não estou sozinho.

Nossos olhares se encontraram pela segunda vez naquele dia e eu senti uma urgência em beijá-lo, mas minha mãe chamou todos para a entrega de presentes realizada sempre a meia noite.

...

-Tia Ginny o que você trouxe para mim? – perguntou meu sobrinho e afilhado Peter, filho de Ron e Hermione, mas ele foi logo repreendido pela mãe.

-Pra você Pete, eu tenho esse lindo presente. – peguei um pacotinho laranja que estava embaixo da árvore.

Estávamos todos sentados em sofás ou no chão em volta da grande árvore. Meus pais, meus irmãos, suas esposas e meus sobrinhos que esperavam ansiosamente receber os presentes que eu havia trazido.

O meu afilhado abriu o embrulho encontrando uma linda camiseta do Chuddley Cannons.

-Adorei! – ele pulou no meu colo e afastou um pouco o Malfoy, que estava sentado do meu lado, abrindo uma brechinha pra ele mesmo sentar.

A noite se seguiu com muitos presentes, e até mesmo o cômico olhar de Ron ao saber que ia ser o único a não receber presente e o riso de escárnio do Malfoy por ele estar usando a jaqueta preta que seria do meu irmão.

...

Eram duas horas da manhã quando eu resolvi ir embora com o Malfoy.

Despedi-me primeiramente dos meus irmãos e de minhas cunhadas. Fred e George ainda estavam meio zangados por eu ter trazido o Malfoy então eu tive que explicar mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido.

Harry havia ido embora mais cedo. Depois que o Malfoy chegou, ele ficou bem estranho e saiu dizendo que ia se encontrar com a nova namorada dele, uma modelo de _lingerie _da _Morgana's Secret_. Um dos momentos mais imperdíveis da noite foi protagonizado pelos dois quando se cumprimentaram no inicio da festa:

-Oi testa rachada! – provocou o Malfoy cumprimentando Harry.

-Pelo que eu vejo, não sou o único testa rachada da noite. – o moreno apontou para o curativo do loiro que ficou sem palavras enquanto todas as gerações Weasley presentes na sala riam.

Continuei com as despedidas abraçando Hermione e combinando com ela de irmos para o parque com Pete no próximo domingo para podermos nos atualizar nas fofocas.

As crianças já estavam dormindo então eu fui falar com meus pais. Papai sempre dizendo para eu tomar cuidado dirigindo a noite e mamãe endossando cada palavra dele.

Contudo, o mais estranho aconteceu quando eu fui me despedir de Fleur. Ela foi categórica dizendo que eu tinha muito bom gosto e devia investir no loiro. Meu rosto ficou da cor dos meus cabelos, afinal eu já havia notado em como o Malfoy era bonito, mas, além disso, essa noite ele provara que podia ser agradável com todos, até mesmo com as crianças e, apesar de nossa rixa familiar, a maioria havia gostado dele.

Nesse momento eu me virei para espiar o loiro e confirmar o que minha cunhada dissera. Ele falava com minha mãe que o entregava vários potes com comida da ceia insistindo que levasse para casa. Era visível seu constrangimento, tentou até recusar educadamente, mas ele não conhecia a teimosia Weasley. Esbocei um pequeno sorriso.

...

Entramos no carro e eu estava muito nervosa depois do clima que havia pintado na cozinha enquanto ele, que não havia falado muito comigo durante a noite, estava estático no banco do carona.

Ele nem ousou ligar o som, ficou somente com seu olhar perdido para a escuridão do lado de fora do carro o que acabou me irritando depois de certo tempo.

-O que foi agora Malfoy? – perguntei sem tirar os olhos da pista, mas ele se assustou e virou em minha direção bruscamente para depois voltar a posição inicial. -Nada. Só estava pensando. – respondeu tranquilo.

-Pensando em quê? – perguntei curiosa.

-Olha que a curiosidade matou o gato, Virgínia. – ele sorriu misteriosamente pra mim me chamando pelo nome _de novo_.

-Eu não queria saber mesmo. Fique com seus pensamentos pra você!

-Além de curiosa é orgulhosa, com quem eu fui me meter. – ele continuava risonho.

-Argh! Diz logo! – pedi ansiosa.

-Você. – não entendi de inicio, mas depois me senti estranhamente feliz.

-Em mim? – perguntei incrédula.

-É. Estava pensando em como nunca reparei em você nos tempos de colégio, em como você é gentil com sua família, em como o Potter estava se corroendo de ciúmes por você estar comigo, em como esse está para ser o melhor Natal da minha vida até hoje...

O carro estava parado em frente à Mansão Malfoy a essa altura do campeonato.

-O que quer dizer com "está para ser"? – estava muito nervosa com toda essa declaração dele.

-Só falta isso: - ele se aproximou de mim e beijou lentamente os meus lábios se afastando logo em seguida.

Eu estava extasiada e um pouco confusa, permanecendo com os olhos ainda fechados.

-Não está certo... – comecei abrindo os olhos.

-Desculpe. Eu...– ele ficou visivelmente nervoso e já se preparava para sair do carro depois de sofrer uma grande humilhação: Ser dispensado por uma Weasley.

-Você precisa mesmo se desculpar! – ele fez uma cara de espanto - Criou toda uma expectativa em mim e termina me dando esse beijinho. – falei com uma falsa irritação – Esperava mais de um Malfoy. – abaixei minha cabeça e comecei a olhar minhas unhas dando um suspirinho de decepção enquanto esperava a reação dele.

-Se é um Malfoy que você quer, um Malfoy você terá! – ele rapidamente soltou o meu cinto de segurança e me puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego à_ La Malfoy_.

Posso dizer que eu nunca havia me sentido desse jeito. O Malfoy era surpreendentemente carinhoso e agressivo em tudo o que fazia e isso havia me encantado profundamente. Merlim, definitivamente, havia sido muito generoso em sua recompensa.

...

"Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço".

Cá estou eu tentando sair de um lotado Beco Diagonal no dia 31 de dezembro. Eu sei que falei algo sobre compras de última hora deverem ser evitadas, principalmente no período de festas de fim de ano, mas eu tinha que comprar um presente pra Ron senão ele ia se sentir o irmão mais odiado do mundo.

Acabei, então, comprando a mesma jaqueta de antes só que da cor marrom.

Embrulho em mãos e depois de um bom tempo me desvencilhando de pessoas que não seguiram meu conselho, acabei chegando à rua trouxa onde encontrara o Malfoy na semana passada.

Parei na frente da casa da ex-namorada de Draco e dei uma espiada no relógio quando escutei uma porta sendo escancarada.

-Até que enfim, Draco! – disse ao ver ele ser expulso da casa da morena de novo, só que dessa vez com seu casaco em mãos.

-Ela achava que eu a queria de volta e ficou irritada quando soube que eu só queria o casaco.

Sorri sem conseguir conter minha felicidade, estava com o Malfoy há quase uma semana e íamos passar o Réveillon juntos.

Ele passou a mão em volta da minha cintura e me puxou pra perto dele.

-Vamos para sua casa. Ainda são 8 horas, temos muito tempo pra enrolar e eu vi que você comprou biscoitos. – eu ri com a palhaçada dele e me aconcheguei mais naquele abraço.

Fim.

...

Obrigada por terem lido e espero que tenham gostado.

Feliz Natal e Boas Festas para todos.

Até a próxima,

Lizzie B. Malfoy

Ps: reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews


End file.
